Hide and Sing
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Mystic Falls devient trop dangereux alors Elena et la bande fuient vers la petite ville de Lima dans Ohio, ville natale de Leah la protégée de Damon depuis trois ans. Pour Leah, le retour est dur mais elle compte sur le soutien de la bande de Mystic Falls. Amours, vampires, hybrides et musique...Quand l'enfer arrive chez les News Directions voici ce que ça donne!
1. Come back

Lily Jolie : Bonjouurrr! C'est la joie pour moi! J'ai enfin vaincu mon syndrome de la page blanche! Enfin espérons que ça dure! Alors voici ma nouvelle fic! Ça fait un moment que je voulais mêler ces deux univers et l'idée a fait tilt dans ma tête aujourd'hui! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REviewS! :)

* * *

**Hide and Sing**

**Chapitre un : Come back**

Lima, Ohio. Une ville que je ne croyais pas revoir avant très très longtemps. Ici les gens doivent croire depuis longtemps que j'ai fugué, que j'ai abandonné ma pauvre mère avec mon frère et ma sœur. Après tout, j'étais du genre rebelle je-m'en-foutiste, mais la vérité est que j'aime profondément ma famille. Mon frère Noah était et restera toujours mon meilleur ami. Mais voilà, on m'a tué il y a trois ans.

Un soir je rentrais d'une soirée entre copines et, alors que je passais devant une ruelle sombre, un homme a surgis et m'y a entrainé. Pour faire court, il m'a violé avant de me laisser pour morte, le corps totalement brisé. Alors que je souhaitais pouvoir mourir, un autre homme est arrivé. Même si j'étais presque morte à ce moment-là, je n'oublierais jamais la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Il s'est penché sur moi et a fait la chose la plus étrange que j'avais vue de ma vie, il s'est ouvert le poignet avec les dents, m'a fait boire son sang et à terminer en me rompant la nuque d'un geste sec.

Je me suis réveillée quinze minutes plus tard, totalement éberluée. Putain ce gars venait de me tuer et je me réveillais? Tout autour de moi semblait exacerbé et j'ai rapidement pris conscience que je n'étais pas seule alors j'ai levé les yeux sur le plus beau gars que j'avais jamais vu! En restant à distance pour ne pas m'effrayée, il se présenta. Il s'appelait Damon Salvatore, venait de Mystic Falls en Virginie et était un vampire depuis près de 150 ans! Il a continué en disant que c'était ce en quoi j'étais en train de me transformer et que je pouvais choisir de poursuivre la transition ou de mourir pour de bon. J'ai fait ni une ni deux et j'ai accepté de le suivre. Après avoir complété ma transition grâce à l'aide de Damon, il m'a emmené avec lui en me promettant de toujours veiller sur moi.

Donc, depuis le jour de ma mort, je vis avec Damon à Mystic Falls et j'avoue que je m'y plais. Damon et son frère Stefan sont devenus ma famille et leurs amis Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler et Alaric, mes meilleures amis. Notre vie à Mystic Falls n'était pas de tout repos car cette ville est la capitale du surnaturel et entre les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorcières on pas trop le temps de souffler, mais j'y étais heureuse. Mes amis et ma famille me manquaient, mais je m'en sortais assez bien quand même.

Seulement, les choses sont devenues trop dangereuses pour nous tous. L'un des vampires originaux maintenant devenu un hybride, Klaus, en voulait à la vie d'Elena et Alaric, transformer en vampire version mauvais Alaric, à balancer au conseil de la ville que Caroline est une vampire et Tyler un hybride mi loup, mi vampire alors on a décidé de levé les voiles histoires de se mettre en sécurité.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à Lima en Ohio. C'est moi qui ai proposé de revenir dans ma ville natale car il est évident que personne ne penserait à venir nous y chercher. Sauf que maintenant que nous y sommes je suis morte de trouille. En proposant ça, je n'ai pensé qu'à la sécurité d'Elena, Caroline et Tyler et pas à la réaction qu'auraient les gens que j'avais quitté. Ma mère, mon frère, ma sœur et mes amis allaient sans doute tous m'en vouloir énormément et je ne peux certainement pas leur dire la véritable raison donc en plus je devrais leur mentir. Donc Damon et moi en sommes venus à cet alibi : Je l'ai rencontré un soir et je suis tombée sous son charme et j'ai accepté de le suivre n'importe où. Je suis donc partie avec lui pour vivre notre amour mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et nous sommes devenus des amis proches. Et je ne suis jamais rentrée parce que j'avais trop peur de leurs réactions. Mon alibi est nul et je vais passer pour une lâche, mais bon je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Alors là, je me trouve dans le stationnement du lycée William McKinley High School depuis près de quinze minutes et je refuse de bouger de la voiture de Damon car je suis totalement morte de peur. Finalement j'ai dû épuiser la patience d'Elena car elle ouvre ma porte et me tire à l'extérieur en me parlant.

- Faudra bien y aller un jour où l'autre, Leah ! dit-elle, énervée. Je veux bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas y couper!  
- Merci Elena t'es vraiment très sympa! Grognais-je en en attrapant mon sac de cours dans la voiture.  
- T'inquiète la terreur, tu vas t'en sortir comme une chef! Rigola Damon en me souriant. Au pire tu leur fait ta tête des mauvais jours et tu te barre!  
- Ouais c'est clair que ça va m'aider ça Damon! Grognais-je encore une fois. Mais merci quand même! Dis-je en le saluant.  
- T'en fais pas Lee, ça peut aussi très bien se passer! Tenta Caroline.  
- Parce que tu ne connais pas mes amis et mon frère toi! Soupirais-je. Noah, Santana et Quinn vont me faire la peau!  
- On sera là pour te protéger! Rigola Tyler.

Je ne réponds pas à Ty et pousse finalement les portes du lycée pour tomber dans la cohue matinale commune à tous les lycées américains. Au bout de quelques secondes je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser apparaître un petit sourire car ces couloirs familiers me rappellent que je suis de retour à la maison après trois longues années d'absences. La dernière fois que j'ai quitté ces murs c'était à l'âge de 15 ans dans une tenue de cheerios accompagnée de mes trois meilleures amies. Bon sang, ce que cet endroit m'a manqué!

Je regarde les trois filles et les trois garçons qui m'entourent et tentent de leur faire un petit sourire pour leur montrer que je m'en sors. Après une petite inspiration pour me donner du courage, je me mets en route dans ces corridors que je connais par cœur et les emmène au bureau du principal Figgins avec qui nous avons rendez-vous avant les cours. Tout au long du chemin, je regarde rêveusement ce qui m'entoure tout en priant de ne croiser personne que je connais.

Une fois dans le bureau de Figgins, ce dernier me regarde avec un drôle d'air avant de se lancer dans son speech de bienvenue avec son drôle d'accent. Bon sang, c'est que même lui m'aura presque manqué! Après quinze minutes ennuyantes, ils nous libèrent et la secrétaire nous remet nos emplois du temps, nos casiers et les mots d'excuse de retard à remettre à nos professeurs.

Après un coup d'œil sur nos horaire, je soupir de soulagement de voir que je vais en espagnol avec tout le monde hormis Jeremy qui est une classe en dessous de nous. En chemin pour notre cours nous laissons Jer devant la classe de maths et je guide tout le monde vers notre propre classe. Une fois arrivé à destination je prends une grande inspiration, pris pour ne connaître personne et frappe finalement à la porte. Dans la minute, le professeur viens nous ouvrir et regarde notre petit groupe étrangement.

- Bonjour monsieur, nous sommes nouveaux et nous avons cours avec vous. Dis-je en lui tendant le mot fait par la secrétaire du principal.  
- Oh, oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que vous arriviez aujourd'hui! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Je suis Mr. Shuester, entrez donc!  
- Merci monsieur Shuester! Lui répondit Elena avec un sourire.  
- De rien! Donc, tout le monde je vous demande votre attention! Reprit-il pour la classe alors que nous nous installions tous côte à côte face au groupe. Nous avons six nouveaux arrivants à McKinley et je vous prierais de bien les accueillir. Avant d'aller vous assoir pouvez-vous juste nommer votre nom et dire d'où vous venez?  
- Bien sûr! Répondit Elena en souriant alors que je regardais les élèves présents. Je suis Elena Gilbert et je viens de Mystic Falls en Virginie. Vous aurez probablement l'occasion d'aussi voir mon frère Jeremy qui est une classe en dessous de nous.  
- Merci Elena. Répondit Mr. Shuester. Tu peux allez t'assoir à côté de Mercedes. Ajouta-t-il alors que mon ancienne amie lève la main.  
- Moi je suis Caroline Forbes et je viens aussi de Mystic Falls! Répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Merci Caroline, va t'assoir près de Brittany. Repris Shuester.  
- Donc mon tour j'imagine! Rigola Bonnie en me jetant un regard en biais. Je suis Bonnie Bennet et je viens également de Mystic Falls!  
- Merci Bonnie, va t'assoir à la table vide derrière Elena et Mercedes! Lui dit Shuester sans se départir de son sourire.  
- Bon alors moi c'est Tyler Lockwood et je viens, comme les filles, de Mystic Falls! Lança Tyler en souriant.  
- Merci, tu peux allez rejoindre Bonnie. Lança le prof  
- Moi c'est Matt Donovan et je suis également de Mystic Falls. Lança simplement Matt en me lançant un petit regard de soutient.  
- Merci Matt, va rejoindre Mike à la gauche de Bonnie. Lança Shuester avant de me regarder. À toi! Me dit-il en souriant.  
- Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Dis-je, la voix tremblante devant ses visages connus. Je risque de vous surprendre car contrairement aux autres je ne suis pas de Mystic Falls même si j'y habitais depuis trois ans. Donc voilà, pour ceux et celles qui en doutent encore, je m'appelle Leah Puckerman et je suis de Lima, Ohio.  
- Hum, okay… répondit Shuester visiblement surpris. Va t'assoir avec Santana, Leah. Bon alors ou en étions nous avant…repartit-il sur son cours alors que je me sentais comme si mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Shuester aurait pu m'envoyer droit au bûcher que ça n'aurait pas été pire. Santana Lopez, aussi surnommée à juste titre Satan, a un jour été ma meilleure amie. La soirée où je suis morte, je revenais de chez elle où j'avais passé la soirée avec mes trois meilleures copines elle, Brittany qui est à côté de Caroline et Quinn qui n'est pas dans notre classe heureusement. Elles sont les trois dernières personnes à m'avoir vue en vie pour la dernière fois.

J'avance donc vers ma place complètement terrifiée devant le regard plus que noir que me lance Santana. Je lui fais un petit sourire tremblant en prenant place, mais je le perds car son regard devient encore plus noir. Elle prend une feuille et griffonne un mot qu'elle me passe ensuite. Je déglutis nerveusement en lisant la feuille. «Tu vas avoir intérêt à t'expliquer devant tout le monde ma vieille. Sais-tu seulement tout le mal que tu nous as fait? Pas seulement à moi, Britt et Q. tes meilleures amies, mais aussi à ton frère? Je te le dis, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison!». Je pousse un petit gémissement de bête traquée alors que je lui griffonne une réponse. « Auditorium à la fin des cours. Amène tout le monde». Je lui repasse le mot et elle me fait un simple signe de tête pour confirmer. Je tourne mon regard désemparé vers Caroline et lui explique le rendez-vous si bas que seule elle et Tyler peuvent m'entendre. Ils me murmurent des mots d'encouragements que je n'entends même pas, plongée dans ma peur. Je suis morte. Définitivement.


	2. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Hide and Sing**

**Chapitre deux : Sorry seems to be the hardest word  
**

Le reste de la journée s'était passée sans encombre. Je n'avais croisé aucune autre de mes anciennes connaissances pas plus que mon frère. Cependant, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes et Mike devaient sans aucun doute avoir annoncé mon retour à tout le monde. Plus la journée avait avancée, plus j'étais morte de trouille. À la pause de midi j'avais été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit sous les regards désolés de mes amis Mystic fallsiens.

Maintenant je me tenais sur la scène de l'auditorium marchant de long en large sous la nervosité. L'arrivée de Stefan et de Damon m'avait rassurée…Enfin pour cinq bonnes minutes. Présentement ils étaient assis avec les autres dans la salle après avoir renoncé à me calmer sous peine de se prendre mon poing au visage. Comme il me restait encore quelques minutes avant ma mise à mort, je décidais de me calmer les nerfs en chantant quelque chose. Poussant le piano à queue au centre de la scène, je pris place sur le banc sous le regard surpris de mes amis qui ne m'ont jamais entendu. Doucement, presque tendrement, je passe mes doigts sur ce piano que j'avais tant aimé des années plus tôt alors que j'étais l'une des deux seules membres du glee club. Rapidement, les notes s'élèvent pour former la chanson parfaite. Avec une voix douce probablement empreinte de tristesse et de douleur, j'entamais Sorry seems to be the hardest word du grand Elton John.

_Sorry Seems to be the hardest word_

What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there

What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word

It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word

Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et je me rendis compte que je pleurais que lorsque Damon passe son bras autour de mes épaules. J'entendis clairement le petit sursaut d'Elena et Caroline qui, même après trois ans, ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi et comment Damon faisait pour être si gentil et si doux avec moi alors qu'il était un enfoiré de première avec le reste du monde. J'aurais pu rester dans les bras de Damon pendant encore longtemps si des applaudissements clairement ironiques ne s'étaient pas fait entendre suivi de la voix de Santana qui claque dans l'air.

- C'était sympa mais crois-moi ma vieille ça va te prendre plus qu'une jolie chanson et un je suis désolée pour te faire pardonner! Claqua-t-elle, méchamment.  
- Du calme Damon. Murmurais-je pour ce dernier qui grognait. Laisse-moi gérer s'il te plait. Je sais bien Santana, repris-je pour elle en levant les yeux, je le sais très bien.  
- Alors miss je-disparais-sans-dire-au-revoir tu étais passé où? Demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.  
- Tu n'étais pas sensé emmener les autres? Demandais-je en ne voyant personne d'autre.  
- Le glee club arrive t'inquiète tu auras ton publique! Rigola-t-elle méchamment.  
- Bon on est là Santana, qu'est-ce que tu nous voulais? Lança nul autre que Noah Puckerman d'en haut des escaliers avec tout le groupe.  
- Regarde par toi-même Puckerman! Lança-t-elle avec son aire qui n'augure jamais rien de bon.  
- De quoi est-ce que …débuta-t-il en levant les yeux vers la scène. Putain de bordel de merde c'est quoi cette blague. S'exclama-t-il en me voyant.  
- LEAH! Hurla soudainement la voix ultra reconnaissable de miss Rachel Berry. Putain Leah tu m'as manqué! Me cri-t-elle dans les oreilles alors qu'elle me saute dans les bras.  
- Tu m'as manquée aussi Rach! Dis-je en la serrant fort alors que tout le monde approche sur la scène. Bonjour tout le monde! Dis-je en souriant timidement une fois que Rachel m'ai lâché.  
- Explique-toi maintenant! Déclara Quinn en se plantant devant moi, flanquée de Santana et Brittany alors que Noah semble en mode bug.  
- Je…commençais-je en ne trouvant pas mes mots. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de demander pardon, parce que je sais que je suis impardonnable, mais je suis quand même désolée. Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense c'est que j'étais jeune, stupide et naïve.  
- T'as raison t'as pas le droit de demander pardon! S'exclama Quinn, mauvaises.  
- Quinn! S'exclama à son tour Brittany. Laisse-là s'expliquer!  
- Merci B. lui souriais-je. Quinn, Santana et Brittany vous me connaissiez mieux que personne et vous saviez tout de moi. Alors vous devez sans doute vous souvenir d'à quel point j'étais mal dans ma peau.  
- Ça t'en fait pas on peut pas oublié qu'on t'as empêché de faire une grosse bêtise! S'exclama Brittany les larmes aux yeux.  
- Oh Britt, ne t'en fait pas c'est fini tout ça grâce à vous! Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Et grâce à Damon. Dis-je en pointant l'intéressé qui était à mes côtés.  
- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Demanda Mercedes, inquiète. De quelle bêtise elle parle?  
- Tentative de suicide. Lançais-je platement sous les regards horrifiés de tout le monde, y compris les Mystic Fallsiens. Britt, San et Q. sont arrivées juste à temps pour m'empêcher de me trancher les veines plus profondément qu'elles ne l'étaient. J'en avais marre de ma vie, de moi, j'étais au bout du rouleau et le seul positif dans ma vie se résumait à Brittany, Quinn, Santana et Noah… À force de discourt, elles ont finis par me convaincre que c'était pas la solution.  
- C'est bien gentil ça mais ça n'explique pas où tu étais chica! Lança Santana, à bout de patience.

- Oh merde Santana tu me fais chier! Grognais-je, mécontente. Vas-y passe ta mauvaise humeur sur moi, y'a pas de problème! Mais si tu veux savoir ferme là et laisse-moi parler! C'est bon je peux y aller? Repris-je après un petit moment. Merci bien! Donc voilà, le soir où je suis partie j'ai failli mourir! Un connard m'a attrapé et attirer dans une ruelle alors que je partais de chez Santana. En clair, le mec m'a violé et battue pour me laisser pour morte dans la ruelle. Sans l'arrivée de Damon, j'y serais morte! Tu comprends ce que sa veux dire Santana? Damon m'a sauver la vie deux fois plutôt qu'une! En m'emmenant avec lui, il m'a non seulement sauver physiquement, mais il m'a aussi aidé à passer par-dessus le traumatisme de ce que j'avais vécu mais aussi par-dessus tout mon mal être, tous mes foutus complexes et les autres trucs merdiques de ma vie! Sans lui, Stefan, Jeremy, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Matt, je ne serais plus sur cette terre depuis tellement longtemps! Alors oui, je suis partie sans rien dire et je n'en comprends réellement l'ampleur qu'aujourd'hui, mais merde si je ne l'avais pas fait je serais morte! Noah, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Mike et Finn, vous avez été des amis formidables et vous ne méritiez pas que je me sauve comme ça sans rien vous dire et je vous aime tous toujours autant, si vous saviez à quel point je suis désolé! Je ne le répéterais jamais assez! Terminais-je en éclatant encore en sanglot.

- Lily arrête de pleurer tu sais que je déteste ça! Murmura Noah à mon oreille tout en me serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Je me fous du pourquoi et du comment, l'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant! Et merci Damon d'avoir pris soin de ma sœur! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de mon ami.  
- Oh Noah, t'as m'a manqué crétin! Rigolais-je en serrant mon frère.  
- Ce fut un plaisir de prendre soin de la terreur, même si ça pas toujours été simple! Rigola ce dernier en serra la main de mon frère qui m'avait laissé.  
- Oh toi la ferme ! grognais-je pour Damon. C'est clairement toi qui es insupportable! ajoutais-je en lui tirant la langue  
- Bon, soupira Quinn alors que je me tournais vers elle, je suppose que c'était une bonne raison pour toi de partir même si je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi! Tu me refais un coup pareil et je te jure que je tue de mes propres mains! Termina-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.  
- Le quatuor infernal est enfin au complet! Rigola Brittany en passant s'ajoutant à notre câlin.  
- Je te jure que si tu me refais un coup pareil je laisse Q. te tuer, puis je te ramène pour te retuer ensuite! Grogna Santana en se joignant à nous.  
- Vous m'avez tellement manqué les filles! Rigolais-je à travers mes larmes en serrant fort mes meilleures amies!  
- Câlin de groupe! Lança Mercedes en venant s'empiler par-dessous nous vite suivie par tous mes vieux amis.  
- Bon c'est bien beau votre câlin de groupe mais quelqu'un pourrait faire les présentations? Demanda le gars en chaise roulante que je ne connaissais pas.  
- Puisque la fin du monde semble être écartée moi j'suis d'accord avec Artie! Ajouta Jeremy en rigolant.  
- Vous vous connaissez? Demandais-je, surprise. Et va au diable Jer'! ajoutais-je en lui tirant la langue.  
- J'essaie plutôt de l'éviter si ça ne te dérange pas! Rigola Jeremy. Et j'ai rencontré Artie en classe aujourd'hui.  
- Et bien je suppose que ce serais une bonne idée! Répondis-je. Quinn tu t'en charge?

Quinn acquiesça et fit le tour des personnes présentes que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait Artie, le gars en fauteuil roulant, une asiatique du nom de Tina qui était la copine de Mike, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et pas très grand répondant au nom de Blaine ou de Hobbit selon Santanta, un blond s'appellant Sam, un gars avec des dreads s'appellant Joe, une fille rousse un peu étrange s'appellant Sugar et le leprechaun de Brittany s'appelant en fait Rory. Pour le bénéfice de mes copains Mystic fallsiens, Quinn présenta également ceux que je connaissais et j'enchaînais ensuite pour présenter aux autres mes sauveurs, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Matt, Bonnie et Jeremy.

Pendant les minutes qui ont suivies j'ai appris que tout ce beau monde faisait partie du Glee Club et pour le coup j'ai failli m'étaler tant j'étais surprise. Alors que Damon, Caroline, Tyler et Jeremy riaient à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, car oui un vampire qui s'étale de surprise c'est pas crédible, Rachel confirme avec un petit air victorieux qu'elle a réussi à convertir tout le monde. Après la tirade de Rachel, je rigole en voyant les airs blaser des autres. On dirait malgré tout que rien ne change vraiment malgré les années!


End file.
